baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
1959 World Series
The 1959 World Series featured the Los Angeles Dodgers, who had won their first pennant since moving from Brooklyn in 1958 by defeating the Milwaukee Braves 2 games to 0 in a best-of-three-games pennant playoff, and the Chicago White Sox, who had earned their first pennant in the 40 years since the Black Sox scandal of the 1919 World Series. The Dodgers won the Series in six games for their second championship in five years - the first in Los Angeles. Television: NBC (Jack Brickhouse and Vin Scully announcing) Summary NL Los Angeles Dodgers (4) vs. AL Chicago White Sox (2) Matchups Game 1 October 1: Comiskey Park I, Chicago, Illinois Game 2 October 2: Comiskey Park I, Chicago, Illinois Game 3 October 4: Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum, Los Angeles, California Game 4 October 5: Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum, Los Angeles, California Game 5 October 6: Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum, Los Angeles, California Game 6 October 8: Comiskey Park I, Chicago, Illinois Trivia * This World Series was the first since 1948 that no Series games were played in New York City. * Game 3, Game 4 and Game 5 were: The first three (3) ever played on the West Coast, the first ever played in Memorial Coliseum, the first games in World Series history to exceed 90,000 in attendance each, and when it was all over — the first World Championship for a West Coast team. * Larry Sherry of the Los Angeles Dodgers was the fifth pitcher in World Series history to win the Sport Magazine version of the World Series Most Valuable Player Award. Sherry hasd 2 wins and 2 saves for the Dodgers. **Johnny Podres (Brooklyn 1955) **Don Larsen (New York (A.L.) 1956) **Lew Burdette (Milwaukee 1957) **Bob Turley (New York (A.L.) 1958) * After this Series, the White Sox didn't play in another until finally winning it all in 2005. * Ted Kluszewski played for the losing "Pale Hose", but still managed to drive in a World Series record ten runs and became the second player to have double-digit RBI totals for any length Series, tying Yogi Berra's record of 10 for the Yankees in the 1956 World Series. Bobby Richardson set present record of 12 for the Yankees in the [[1960 World Series. Gil Hodges and Nellie Fox led their respective teams in hitting, each with .391 (9 for 23). Hodges hit the game-winning home run in the 8th inning of Game 4 to win it 5-4. * The Dodgers became only the second team to win a World Series after relocating (1957 Milwaukee Braves the first). *This was the first World Series where neither team had a pitcher wirh a complete game. *This was the last World Series appearance for Duke Snider, Gil Hodges, and Early Wynn. This was also the only World Series appearance for Nellie Fox. External links * 1959 World Series at Baseball-Reference.com * [http://mlb.mlb.com/NASApp/mlb/mlb/history/postseason/mlb_ws_recaps.jsp?feature=1959 1959 World Series at WorldSeries.com (MLB.com)] * 1959 World Series at Baseball-Almanac.com * 1959 World Series box scores and play-by-play at Retrosheet.org Category:World Series World Series Category:Los Angeles Dodgers Category:Chicago White Sox